lands_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Pallara
The Nordic Age There was a time where all lands were under rule of the Nords. The Jarldoms of Adgar, Bainart, Bardolf, Cortel, Derring, Giffard, Laci, Manston, Marillac, Rennes and Thenin had their wars, they had their alliances. Empires of Nords rose and fell. The Jarldoms had no leaders, and were lead by the teachings of old Nord Warriors and Heroes. This is when the time of the First Hero came. Even across the thousands of recordable years of the Nords, no new heroes had risen since the legends began to be told, until Oskar Henrikson slayed the Great Dragon of Ansgot. The mountainous region of the mainland had awoke a Volcano, Mount Ansgot, bringing forth a mighty dragon. It burned villages, destroyed the great temples to the Heroes and killed even the greatest warriors of Manston. This is when Oskar stepped into the fray. He rode his great black steed to where they believed the dragon would next attack. He saw the dragon, staring it down with no fear in his eye. The dragon stared back, perplexed by the bravery of the human. The man charged on horseback, his sword outstretched. As he rode past the dragon, he sliced across his throat, the force of the swing of his arm and the speed of the charge forcing his blade through the rock hard scales. The dragon wailed a banshee-like cry, which was heard from the furthest reaches of Pallara. This is how they knew that Oskar must be a hero. No dragon had been slain in thousands of years. They came and they went, but not even on the Mainland did a dragon die by the hand of man. Many Nord temples depict Oskar standing above a dragon, his sword in its throat, and sword hilt decorated with a lion. Families in this age were represented by a Patron Animal; the Henrikson Line by a golden Lion. Oskar was from the Giffard lands, and when he returned home, the people of Giffard began to worship him like a god. As he was a god who was actively there for his people, he became King. As King, his surname became Giffard, making him King Oskar I of Giffard. The Jarldom of Giffard had found Civilisation, and became a set of Baronies. Their emblem was the Yellow which Giffard always was, even as a Jarldom, mixed with the Henrikson Gold Lion on Black. They crownd the Henrikson shield as symbolism of the fact that they were now a Kingdom. Oskar deligated the Kingdom between Adgar, the neighbouring Jarldom to Giffard, which then became part of the Kingdom of Giffard, and Laci, who also bordered Giffard before becoming part of the Kingdom. Laci was represented by a golden eagle, emblem of the Konradson Line, and Adgar was represented by a golden Lily, which is found in the castle of their leading family, the Haraldson Line. They treat the Golden Lily as a relic of the only female Nord Hero - Eva Hjordisdottir. The Kingdom Age Giffard was separated from the other Jarldoms. As this separation went on, they developed their own accent, and eventually their own language. They became the Kingdom of Gyfford due to their new Dialect. Laci also became Litton due to changes of leadership over time, and Adgar became Edgar due to new dialect. When Laci became Litton, it also got split. The smaller house of Jaelin was formed aswell. The Jarldom of Faucon, who used to be the Jarldom of Rennes, started a war on Gyfford - claiming that Oskar was a hero, but his Children, and his Line, do not deserve the high placing that they are being given. The current king was Nicolai V, who although being of a Hero's line, was no Hero himself. Faucon waged war, and took a mass of Edgar's lands. Deep into the war, Gyfford began to take back the lands it had lost. Faucon knew that if they kept fighting, they would lose even what they owned before the war started. Edgar, with the good hearts they inherit all the way up their line, promised Faucon that they would let them keep half their remaining lands if they ceased to fight and became part of the Kingdom of Gyfford. Faucon agree, although reluctant, and became the House of Feitt. Although they would no longer wage war, they still didn't have faith in the Gyfford Line and their Kings. They only don't rebel for the knowledge they would be quelled if they did. After the war, three kings after it had began, Levron II had twins. As they came of age and their father died, they did not know who shall be king - Jossart was the first of the two, but Obier was much stronger and more of a competant leader. Due to this indecision, they came to agreement. Jossart, being the first born, would continue the Gyfford Line, but Obier would be given his own Line. He named his line Cerrakor, and blessed it with his strength. Being still part of the Henrikson line, Cerrakor maintained the banner of the gold lion of Oskar. Much later in the Second Age, the Gyfford Line was wiped out. The Jarldom of Marillac sent assassins to kill every living member of the Gyfford line. By this point, the Obier-Jossart dispute had faded into ignorance, so Cerrakor lived on. A new Line took the place of the Gyfford Line, the Marescot Line. Lord Rhone Marescot renamed his line to Gyfford in light of their new leadership. The line was known for its boatmanship, and were represented by the wheels they used to steer their ship - wheels being a method of steering exclusive to the Marescot Ships. They merged their emblem with that of Gyfford to form the new Gyfford Flag. The Fredrik Age Gyfford had now completely annexed Bainart, Marillac and Rennes, and removed most of the land belonging to the other Jarldoms. All that remained was the large Thenin in the West and the now insignificantly small Bardolf, Cortel, Derring and Manston. This is when the Second Hero came. Thenin began war with Gyfford. He knew Gyfford was expanding fast, and would now be preparing to destroy them to. They had to attack Gyfford before Gyfford was ready for another attack, or they would attack when ready, and be much more devastating. Fredrik Edvardson was born on the battlefield, his first sight being the slaying of his mother - a Shield Sister - and the vain attempts to save her by his father. The child did not try to crawl away. He did not cry. He was silent. He watched as the brown and silver of the bannerless Thenin men clashed with the yellow sea of Gyfford. This mix of yellow, silver and brown only lasted seconds before it was replaced, almost instantly upon impact, with red. Fredrik was born of battle, and remembered his first moments until the day he died. One of the warriors themselves carried the baby out of battle, and raised him as her own. Jessica Gostavsdottir looked after Fredrik alone, training him in the way of the Sword. He got his first suit of heavy armour, a signature tool of Thenin, but none the less rare, from a very wealthy Raider when he was 10. He learned to manouver with it and entered battle for the first time two years later. He killed more men than any other warrior on the field, dispite being only 12. When he killed his first man, he did not even blink. He felt no guilt. Only prowess, for he had honoured his Jarldom. It was from this moment, that they saw Fredrik as a hero. What happened in Thenin replicated what happened in Giffard. Fredrik became King of Thenin. The Kingdom of Thenin was formed while in the midst of war with Gyfford. They took the original Blue of Thenin, but with the Hippogryph used to represent Fredrik's Line. They lost almost all of their land in the process of civilising, but this was now a major step fowards. With their newly found civilisation, they made trade with the mainland, mid-war, and became wealthy from selling all the things they once thought useless, along with teaching people the art of heavy armour. They kitted half their army with heavy armour, along with Mainland Mercinaries, and fought back against Gyfford. They not only took back what they had already, but took even more from Gyfford, diminishing it. Thenin was now half the size of Gyfford. It may seem small, but Gyfford, well, it was big. Gyfford and Thenin, although they had made peace, formed a rivalry. Due to this rivalry, the Line of Josefson married into the Gyfford Line, making a firm alliance in the mutual hate of Thenin. The Josefson Line used the emblem of a basic red cross, and hailed originally from the Jarldom of Bardolf. Bardolf had always been true believers in Oskar, the Gyfford Line, and the power of Gyfford, but only didn't become part of the Kingdom for the fact that they, as a people, did not want to lose their culture. They prefered to honour Oskar in a less direct way, and still do today (other than the Josefson Line). This emblem of a red cross on a white field now became part of the Gyfford Emblem, and is how it is today. The Civilization Age Throughout the Fourth Age, Thenin progressed further as a Kingdom, in a similar way to Gyfford in the Kingdom Age. Thenin developed its own dialect - resembling more Germanic/English than Gyfford's French style. They built their first castle out of stone - the first one to be seen in the history of Pallara, other than Derring's Citadel, and they instituted this on their emblem. They were also aided massively by the strange ways of the Mainland Scientists. In respect of them, they added their signature colour, red, to the emblem. With the change of dialect, though, came a new name - the Kingdom of Theudin. Theudin, under King Fabian IX, made a promise to the Mainlanders they traded with that they would do anything in their power to help them in a time of need, as reward for their services. Fabian believed this was an amazing deal on his part, as times of need so dire are so rare, and the deal was off at the end of his reign, but they keep the products they have from trading. That was when the Eastern Mainland Elves released a Dragon upon them. The Elves focused on magic, and were disgusted by the idea of machinery. The machines turned all the landscape around their land into, almost, a wasteland, whereas the elves were used to their beautiful forests. They saw the Scientists as traitors to the Gods of Magic, whereas the Technologists claimed that they need no gods, that they killed their gods with weapons of war. The dragon was superior to their basic technology of the time, and the technologists were forced to flee. The pleaded for refuge on Pallara, and as Fabian had promised, they were given the land they needed. Half of the Theudin Territory was given to the Technologists. They re-established their form of faction on Pallara, which was unknown to the others. Rather than a Monarchy, they would elect what they called a "Vinci" to oversee their Colleges. The Vinci would reign until he died, and a new Vinci would be elected. Vinci Caspar II was the current ruler of the Colleges. The Colleges didn't use emblems to represent themselves, simply the colour red. This annoyed the current inhabitants of Pallara, due to Bardolf doing the same thing. Because of this, the Colleges of Technology designed themselves an emblem. They believed that they were represented best by their technology itself, and based their emblem upon a cog. Before long, the Magicians got a taste of their own medicine. With nobody left in the Technologists' land, it turned tail back towards the Elves, for more prey. It ravaged the Elf homeland, forcing them to set sail for Pallara too. But the Elves were not so diplomatic. They docked on the Eastern coast, lead by Overlord Roscius III. He lead them into battle, taking their first castle - Kernwyth Castle - and spreading across the rest of Eastern Pallara, taking half of Gyfford's land. The United Age From the day the Elves had settled into Pallara, the Fifth Age had begun. They developed their own emblem, civilisation and alliances. After many a generation, the Elf-Gyfford war was forgotten, and the Elves and Gyfford formed an alliance, for the Colleges and Theudin were allies - the Colleges being sworn enemies of the Elves and Theudin being sworn enemies of Gyfford - they would be stronger together. The Technologists and the Elves, though, became less agressive. They became less like fierce, warlike Kingdoms, and more like intraverted societies of researchers, inventors and writers, although the Elves are still quite a bit more agressive than the Technologists. The Technologists had sworn pacifism, and to never perform an act of direct agression to another Kingdom, for it would harm their trade and reputation, The only reasons for war are to take more land, or to prove dominance. The Colleges did not need to prove dominance, and they did not need more land for their research. This pact was made recently under rule of Vinci Evard, First of his Name. Gyfford currently lies in ruins, their land split between the surviving Nords, who expanded slightly, the new Elves, and Theudin. Gyfford was still powerful, yes, but no where near its former glory, as Theudin has overtaken them in power. The last King of Gyfford was Cassin, who lost his title of King due to the unification of Pallara. King Mathias Theudin V united all of Pallara under one King. Each original Kingdom remained as a Faction of the Kingdom of Pallara, but no longer Kingdoms. They can have their own wars, their own disputes, and almost full independance, but when the King called them to arms against a greater threat, they had to unite. The Lords of Pallara now fight for Kingship, for whoever shines as the most dominant Faction will have their Overseer King. Gyfford's one goal is to take Kingship back from Theudin, believing it remains their right to be Kings, like they were in the old Ages, like Oskar would have wished for, while the Elves want Technology wiped off the face of the earth, believing solely in Magical Supremacy. All the Colleges want is to be left in peace to trade and invent, while Theudin just has to hold a steady ground. Welcome to Lands of Valour. ~Lord Evard Agor ~~Vinci, Archaologist, Inventor.